Total Bloody Murder
by BXV
Summary: Total Drama Island/Bloody Murder crossover. My first submited story. The campers are trapped on the island with serial killer Trevor Moorehouse. Who will live? Who will die? Gore, violance and language. Now M rated.
1. Trevor Moorehouse

Chapter 1: Trevor Moorehouse

It was another day at Total Drama Island for its inhabitances. Survive humiliating and most likely threatening activities. By about 8:34 p.m., Screaming Gophers all sit around the camp fire, waiting for someone to be voted off. Noah was an instant vote off. He didn't take it so well, but no one cared.

"Okay campers," Chris laughed. "time to head back to your cabins and get a nights rest." So everyone left. Gwen and Trent stuck close together, holding hands. They started talking when Duncan crossed their path.

"Hey, guys." Duncan smiled.

"Hey, man." Trent replied. "How's it been?"

"Good. Hey you guys want to come and hang out with us?"

Gwen felt a little suspicious. "Why do you want us to hang out with _you_?"

Duncan laughed a little and said, "Well, we never got to know you guys well. So, the Killer Bass and I thought that it'd be cool if you guys hung out with us. Why don't you get Owen, Lindsay, and Heattthhh…Scratch that last one." Gwen felt a little better. 'He's pretty cool.' She thought

"Yah know, we can leave the others out of this." Gwen said and they all went to the Killer Bass cabin. Bridgette was lying next to Geoff on his bed. Courtney was sitting on the floor reading. Harold was sitting on his bed, playing a game on his Gameboy. Courtney looked up at the visitors and greeted them. Gwen, still feeling a little bit suspicious, asked, "Why are you guys in one cabin? If Chef catches you, he's going to be pissed."

Geoff sat up and said, "It's cool, sis. Chef's to busy sleeping. He doesn't wake that easily." Trent looked at Gwen and asked, "Why don't you trust these guys."

"It's not that I don't trust them, it's that they're all in one cabin."

"C'mon, it's not like they can separate us. Relax."

Gwen thought it was best to give up, just to go with it. Duncan gathered everyone around and ask, "Anyone up for a game of Bloody Murder?" With that, Gwen stood and said in a firm voice, "Count. Me. Out." Everyone looked at her with confused faces. Trent started to get annoyed and said, "Gwen, c'mon!" Gwen looked at him and growled, "That game's been outlawed and for good reason." "Why" Harold asked.

Gwen calmed down and said, "Everyone who's played that game has been killed by Trevor Moorehouse." Everyone started murmuring, but Courtney asked, "Who's Trevor Moorehouse?" Bridgette said, "Yeah, fill us in, Gwen." Gwen laughed, "It's a long story." Harold said, "We've got nothing better to do." Gwen sighed, sat down and said, "Okay, here it goes. There was this camp in the mountains of north California called Camp Placid Pines. Some years ago, they had the meanest camp director ever, Clayton Moorehouse. Trevor's father, obviously. Trevor always wanted his father's appreciation, so he started ratting on the councilors when they goof off. To get back at him the councilors pranked Trevor. But it went extremely wrong. Trevor ended up at the bottom of a ravine, half dead. By the time the paramedics got him, his face was eaten by hungry birds. Naturally he went to the hospital. He spent time in rehab and went home. He found this old goalie mask in his garage. Hehe, sounds like a cheap Jason Voorhees knock off. But what he did was no joke. He killed his neighbors' dog and started torturing his own. So his parents sent him to a mental hospital. He spent 10 years in the hospital, getting frequent visits from his father. Now, Trevor stopped talking and would just listen. But he wasn't the only one. Some of the sanest people were listening, hearing him say things like, 'I'll get them for what they did' or 'I swear, they'll pay'. After a while, they part ways. Daddy dearest leaves state to get law enforcement lessons. Trevor escapes and returns to Placid Pines to seek revenge. At the same time, Clayton comes back and they both go on a killing spree. Dad kills and replaces the local sheriff. Five years later. Trevor reappears, new look, new mask, new way to kill. He kills a maximum of three people. At the end of all this, daddy reveals himself, saying some had to pay for what they did to his son. Trevor, on the other hand kills him. Ever since then, Trevor Moorehouse vanished."

Everyone was shocked. Courtney was more terrified. She was clutching to Duncan as if he was the only thing that could keep her alive. Bridgette, completely dumbfound, asked, "Is that true? Could a human do all of that?" Trent, stopping Gwen before she started, said, "I've heard of this. My cousin is a police officer in that town. He told me some people were killed in that camp. He never told me who the killer was." Geoff fell back and said, "Dude, that's just…sick. And not in the good way."

Duncan, not buying it, said, "Bullshit. I've heard that story. And if we were to play the game, how would he get here." Courtney slapped him on the back of the head and growled his name. "Ow." Duncan just said. Gwen got back up and said, "Fine, jerk off." After that, she left. Trent ran after her.

Outside

Trent caught up to Gwen and stopped her. "Don't listen to Duncan." He said in a reassuring voice. "I know, he can be a real douche at times." He grabbed her hand and said, "I'll walk you back to you're cabin."

Killer Bass Cabin

Courtney was lecturing Duncan about his behavior. "How could you say that to her? You wanted to get to know her and you tear her down." Duncan knew he couldn't win this one. So he said he would go and apologize in the morning. With that, Duncan went to the closet to get his sleep clothes. Looking around on the floor, he found a white mask (Convenient, huh?). He hatched an idea. He put in on and walked up behind Harold and tapped his shoulder. Harold turned around and saw the masked Duncan. Harold said, "You've tried a lot of shit before, but this is the lamest." This got Duncan mad and he pushed Harold. Harold then did something that surprised everyone: he bashed Duncan square in the nose, knocking off the mask. With that, Harold walked out. Courtney said, "That's what you get." Both her and Bridgette left. Duncan, pissed off, looked at Geoff and growled, "Go to bed!"

Outside

Harold was standing on the porch. He breathed in the fresh air to calm down. But his anger returned when he heard footsteps behind him. He growled, "Whoever you are, I'm in no fucking mood." The person pushed him. No, not pushed him, shoved him to the ground. Getting back up, Harold thought, 'That's not Duncan. His aren't that strong." After getting up, Harold turned around. The figure wasn't Geoff or Duncan. This guy was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, grey overalls, worker gloves, black boots, a black neck brace attached to a black cloth cover the mans' whole head. Along with the cloth, there was a white mask, nothing fancy. A plain face.

Harold was about to scream, but the man raised his arm up and slammed a machete into Harold's skull. Blood spattered the wall. Harold was officially dead. The man picked up his body and carried it off into the woods.

**So, my first real chapter. Next: Chapter 2: Where's Chef?**


	2. Where's Chef

Chapter 2: Where's Chef?

The next morning was a foggy morning. This was a rarity in these parts. The fog got in the cabins, making the interior damp and cold. Anyways, this was a bizarre morning. Everyone was expecting to hear Chef yelling to wake everyone up. But dead silence. No "WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" or "YOU ARE THE LAZIEST BUNCH OF FUCKERS I'VE EVER KNOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As much as everyone enjoyed the R&R, there was more at play.

Duncan was the first one up. He looked at his watch: 2:45 p.m.? He ran back in to get Geoff and Harold.

"Guys, wake up!" Duncan cried. "We slept in! Chef's gonna shit gold!" Geoff was the only one to reply with a groan. Harold didn't say anything. In fact, his bunk was empty. Actually, he wasn't to be found. Duncan asked, "Where's Harold?" Geoff replied, "Dunno. I don't even remember him coming back in." Geoff noticed a look on Duncan's face, a look he never had before: concern.

"What's on you're mind, bro?"

"I've got a bad feeling, man."

Then a scream. Courtney! Oh My God!! Duncan and Geoff run outside. Courtney's standing, knees bent, hands covering her mouth, and a terrified look on her face. She's looking at the wall next to the door. Duncan looks and sees blood. He yells, "Holy Shit!!" Geoff gets a glimpse and runs to the "toilet" to throw up.

Bridgette hears the commotion from her cabin. She runs out to see Owen and Lindsey come running up the path to the boys' cabin. "What's going on?" she asks.

"There's screaming coming from the boys' cabin." Lindsey said. "We're going to see what's going on." Owen finishes. The three of them run down the path to the cabin. When they get there, they find a sick Geoff, a shocked Courtney, and Duncan trying to calm her down. "What the hell's going on?" Bridgette asks. Courtney screams, pointing at the blood spatter on the wall, "LOOK!!!" There's a series of OMGs and WTFs, basic panicking in this kind of situation.

"Will everyone shut the fuck up?/!!!!" a voice comes out of nowhere. It's Heather (_hooray_). "Whatever is going on, it can't be as important as my beauty sleep." Courtney screamed, pointing at the blood again, "You don't call that important?/!!!!!" Heather looked at it and shrugged. Duncan went up to her and said, "You fucking, selfish whore. Whatever did that to Harold, I hope he skins you sorry ass."

"That's enough." Chris said, coming out of nowhere. "Has anyone seen Chef?" Everyone looked at him and nodded no. Chris took a small glance around and asked, "Where's Trent and Gwen?"

Back at the Gopher's cabin, Trent and Gwen lay in bed, in their underwear. Trent wakes up and look at his watch: 3:00 pm. He wakes Gwen up and they both get dressed. Gwen looks at Trent and said, "I'm glad that no one saw us." Trent replies smiling, "I'm glad you were my first." They both walk out together just to find the group waiting for them. Looks like they got some explaining to do.

**I hate the way this one turned out. Oh well. The opening was how I felt at band camp. Brr.**


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

Author's note: This chapter is the chapter Heather meet her doom. But, the may be graphic moments that may not be suitable for most people.

Everyone was gathered in the mess hall. Heather was missing, but no paid much attention. The only one who said anything was Geoff, and he just said, "The queen's probably digging the wax out of her toes." Chris sat at one the tables and Gwen and Trent sat across him. The look on his face was definitely not a happy face. "Where were you two?" The pair looked at each other and gulped. Gwen thought something was wrong and asked, "What's going on?" "Answer my question first then I'll answer yours." Trent wanted to end all this confusion so he gave him the honest answer, "All the girls hid in the Bass girl cabin. I didn't want to leave Gwen alone so I…stayed with her." Chris wasn't buying it. He felt that pause meant something else. "What did you two do?" Trent and Gwen just stopped breathing. They couldn't tell everyone they made love. It would be embarrassing, and Chris could use it for blackmail.

Then it hit Gwen, "We answered you're question, now answer mine." Chris scoffed, he knew he was beat. He shrugged and said, "We have a problem. Two people are missing. One might be dead." Trent stiffened and Gwen gasped. Trent asked, "Who?" Chris answered, "Chef and Harold."

After everything has been said and done, everyone just sat down and said nothing. Nobody could say anything, not with what's been going on. Two people went missing, one possibly dead. Duncan had something else on his mind. He started to feel guilty about what he said to Gwen last night. He snuck over to her and Trent. They both glanced at him and he said, "Sorry." Tent replied, "If it's about last night, don't worry about it. It's cool, right now we have bigger problems." Duncan nodded and sat down. He was followed by Courtney, who put her face in her hands. Duncan put his hand on her back and asked, "You okay." Courtney sat up and said, "Yeah, it's just too much." Trent replied, "Yeah. The last thing is for someone to bust through that door."

Then, as if on cue, Heather busted through the door. She was panting harder then a human should ever. She was battered and scratched up. She had blood leaking under her eye, which was black. Her hair had some sections pulled out. But what everyone noticed was the most disturbing; her throat was cut, not deep enough to cut her esophagus. But enough to have blood spill out. Everyone, forgetting their grudge about her, got up to help her, but in vain. She started screaming, blood streaming out her mouth. A chainsaw blade emerged from her torso. The sound of the weapon and Heather screaming combined told everyone that they couldn't save her. The chainsaw sunk back into her and was removed from her completely. That doesn't mean the assailant wasn't done. Heather, almost dead, was still standing. Fingers gripping the doorframe, fingertips wedged into the wood from went the chainsaw struck her. But, her body fell to the floor after the wood cutting instrument sliced off her head.

After Heather's decapitated head fell to the floor, everyone saw the masked man who killed Harold. There was panic, everyone screaming and swearing left to right. Chris ordered everyone out the back door. The sound of the chainsaw told everyone that the killer was after them. Lindsey parted from the group, thinking everyone for themselves. The masked assailant wasn't far behind her. Lindsey screamed, "NO! TAKE THE OTHERS!" She should know better. Once he was done with her, he'd go after them. Lindsey saw a drain pipe sticking out of the ground. It was big enough for her, but she was hoping it would be too small for _him_. She crawled in and sure enough, it was to small for him. Lindsey started to crawl away, the maniac reaching his chainsaw in the pipe, waving it around to catch her. It did, right in the bottom of her foot. She screamed out in pain, but kept crawling.

Lindsey reached the end of the pipe. The opening was on the side of a cliff that had a view of Lake Huron. She looked down and saw the sharp, jagged rock down below. But, her attention turned to the growling chainsaw that went through the roof of the pipe. It came down multiple times. The last time, it started to cut a line in the rusted metal. It retracted and the cut started opening. There was the mask man. He reached out his hand, making Lindsey lean back. When she leaned back, she felt nothing stopping her movement. No wall, not even the bottom of the pipe. She knew she fell out of the pipe's opening. She fell down the gorge and was impaled by the blades of stone. The shape looked down the cliff and walked away.

That's chapter three. I'll be honest, I didn't want to kill Lindsey, but I had that death scene in my head and wondered who to use. Since I need everyone else and Heather and Harold are dead. And Chef, I don't know where he is. Sorry Lindsey, you were cool in my book, sis.


	4. Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 4: Another One Bites The Dust

Everyone stopped running at the top of the slop on the side of the island where everyone loved to jump into the lake. Chris looked around and listened. Nothing, and thought they were in the clear. There was a moment of people catching their breaths, until Courtney asked, "Where's Lindsey?" At that moment, Owen started panicking. "Oh my God! Heather and Lindsey are dead! He's gonna kill us! I'm too young to die!" and Duncan slapped his face.

"Get a grip, man!" Duncan yelled. "We are not gonna die!"

"Shhhh!" Geoff hissed. "He's gonna hear us." But it didn't matter. Trevor came out of the bushes with a machete. Everyone started screaming and unconsciously backed toward the edge of the cliff. Trevor closed in on Owen, machete high in the air ready to strike. But, Owen stepped on the edge of the cliff, the soil crumbled and gave way, making him ready to fall. As he stumbled, Owen grabbed Chris, who was standing next to him. They both started screaming, Owen begging to be pulled up, Chris demanding to let go. Owen finally fell when Trevor sliced his chest, pulling Chris down to the shark infested waters below. Trevor forgot about the others. This was his down fall. Duncan kicked him off the cliff and down into the lake.

After the ordeal, everyone who was left went down to the mess hall. All the guy found a stretcher and put Heather's body on it and carried her to one of the cabins. The girls sat at a table and started to cry and comfort each other. When the guys came back, they sat down with the girls. Trent took a breath and said, "We need to get out of here." Everyone looked at him. Geoff asked, "How?" Trent responded, "Well, I'm sure there's a radio on the island. Chris was crazy, but I don't think he wasn't crazy enough to not have a radio."

"Um, guys." Bridgette said, looking out the window. "Is that what a radio tower would look like on the ground?" Everyone looked out the window and sure enough, the radio tower was on the ground. There was a series of groans and moans in the room. Afterwards, everyone started to think of way to get off the island.

"The boat of losers!" Gwen called out. Everyone must have forgotten about it so they didn't think about it. "That's a great idea!" Duncan exclaimed. "But where is it docked?" And to everyone's surprise, Trent ran to the kitchen and came back out with a rolled up poster. He unrolled it and revealed a map of the island. Everyone scanned it.

"There." Bridgette pointed at a mark on the far side of the island. It had "Boat of losers dock 2" on it. Everyone started to plan their escape. Everyone had until nightfall to pack their things. Come that time, they had to meet at the dock of shame. A small group would go the second dock to get the boat. That team would drive around to the dock of shame. Seeing as it will be dark, someone needed to keep a look out from one of the rocks on the mountain, giving them directions to the dock so they wouldn't crash.


	5. Psychosocial

Chapter 5: Psychosocial

After everyone got their stuff packed, they met down at the docks. Everyone split up into small groups. Trent was look out, contacting the others with his cell phone. Geoff and Duncan would drive the boat to the dock. The girls would wait at the shore. After Trent was in place, he called Geoff.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go." It took Geoff and Duncan a while to get to the boat, but they were ready. They looked around the cabin for the keys, none. "Great, now what?" Geoff yelled. Duncan groaned and started to hotwire the boat. After it started they took off.

Back with Trent, he was waiting for the call from Duncan. Trent was so caught up in waiting for the call he didn't take notice of the footsteps.

_I did my time and I want out  
So effusive - Fade - It doesn't cut  
The soul is not so vibrant  
The reckoning - The sickening  
Packaging subversion  
Pseudo sacrosanct perversion  
Go drill your deserts - Go dig your graves  
Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save  
Sinking in - getting smaller again  
I'm Done! It has begun - I'm not the only one!  
_

The man is Trevor. He comes out of the dark and covers Trent's mouth so no one can hear him. Trevor takes a kitchen knife and slits Trent's throat.

_  
And the rain will kill us all...  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me_

Psychosocial!  
Psychosocial!

_Psychosocial!_

_  
Psychosocial!  
Psychosocial!_

_Psychosocial!_

Trent's body falls from the rocks and Trevor takes his phone.

Over the phone, Trevor can hear Duncan, "Okay man, tell me where to go." But Trevor said nothing. Duncan kept calling and still didn't get a response. Trevor looked from the rocks and saw the boat crash into the dock.

_THE LIMIT'S OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMIT'S OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMIT'S OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMIT'S OF THE DEAD!  
_

Failed songfic. "Psychosocial" by Slipknot. I know I'm gonna get into a lot of trouble by killing Trent, but I don't care much for him anymore. This is an altered chapter. The next chapter happens at the same time as all this is going on but in the views of Duncan and Geoff.


	6. Enough

Chapter 5 ½: Enough

(Aurthor's note: As mentioned in the previous chapter, there are two parts to this chapter. This one tells what's going on with the rest of the group while Trent is getting killed.)

Everyone was packed a ready to go. The girls were packed and waiting on the beach. Geoff and Duncan were walking through the woods. It took them a while to get to the boat, but they were ready. They looked around the cabin for the keys, none. "Great, now what?" Geoff yelled. Duncan groaned and started to hotwire the boat. After it started they took off.

_Without warning, we take everything  
Undaunted in this suffering  
The dark forces surround everything  
Make it impossible to see_

Take their hope away  
Take their life away  
Leave them nothing left inside

Duncan steared the boat towards the dock of shame and picked up his phone and called Trent. "Okay, were do we turn?" Duncan asked in his phone. All he heard was a small groan. Duncan thought it was disturbance in the phone and asked again. But what he heard shook him in his Converses. He heard a dial tone.

_When you're own have died  
When there's no more pride  
When your soul is frozen  
Is that enough?_

"Damn him!!" Duncan growled. Geoff looked at him and asked, "What happened?" Duncan didn't say anything. Only had a very pissed off look on his face. Geoff asked again, but Duncan wasn't in a good mood and snarled, "Shut the fuck up!!!" He was trying to focus on the shore for the dock. But it was too dark to see and there wasn't even a flashlight onboard. And for some reason, the boat shook and came to a complete stop. Geoff and Duncan stumbled to the floor. Duncan stood up and looked over the side of the boat, they crashed into the docks

_When your heart is broken  
A thousand times  
With every moment?  
Is that enough?_

"Enough" by Disturbed. Sorry for not updating in a while. And for making these chapters so short. I'm having writters block.


	7. Endgame

Endgame

"Goddammit!" Duncan scream. Then the boat started sinking. Geoff and Duncan jumped off and onto the dock. The girls were shaking hard and tearing. Duncan looked at the direction Trent would be on the rocks and scream, "What the fuck is wrong with you?/! Where the fuck are you?/!" No reply. That even confused Duncan. Gwen looked up with a concerned look and ask softly, "Where is he?" Duncan looked at her and said, "Oh God, he didn't say anything when I called him." Gwen felt a twinge in her chest, she knew something was wrong. She moaned his name, "Trent…"

Everyone's attention was distracted be thumping on the docks….footsteps. Everyone looked into the dark shadow at the end of the dock. They saw a figure move closer and closer. Everyone stood close to each other. Then the figure talked, "Howdy campers!"

Chris! Everyone started relaxing, Gwen not so much. Everyone started asking how he survived, but Gwen asked if he saw Trent. Although, they didn't like his reply, "My brother took care of him." Everyone was silent, shocked at his reply. The moonlight showed his smiling face, sinister, twisted, smile. Courtney walked up to him and asked him to his face, "What did you-" Slice. A knife cut into her chest. Chris was holding it. Duncan went into more shock. "Cour…C…Courtney?" he mumbled. Courtney's body fell to the ground, limp, dead. Chris, still smiling, looked at them and said, "Well, that was more refreshing than killing Chef. I wanted Trevor to kill Courtney, but he's having more fun." Bridgette and Geoff started backing up, but Duncan and Gwen were stuck in their places. Bridgette started crying, and asked, "Why?"

Chris started chuckling, he was just having to much fun. "Okay, okay." he laughed. "Well, the story about my lil' bro was no as accurate as most people put it. It wasn't the counselors that pranked him, it was a bunch of campers. Since then, I vowed that I would take my vengeance on any campers I can get my hands on." Geoff asked, "Why didn't you try this with all the others here?" Chris mockingly went into a thought pose and went right back to smiling. "Weeeeeell," he said light heartingly. "it was rather tough to convince my brother coming to this island. He just loved Camp Placid Pines so much. But I told him how much fun he would have here and he came." Then, someone started coming up the docks. The moonlight showed it was Trevor. He wore a different mask. It was an old hockey mask. He walked up next to Chris, towering him by 5 inches. Trevor looked down at Courtney's body then looked at his older brother. Chris looked up at him and said, "Sorry, kiddo. She was really annoying, I wanted to so badly. But I have some leftovers." He pointed at the others. Duncan was still in shock, Gwen was regaining her composure, Geoff and Bridgette holding each other. Gwen turned around, looked a Duncan and said, "Run." Then Trevor grabbed Gwen by the throat. Gwen struggled to breath, but Trevor's gripped her throat in a vice grip. He lifted her up. 'How come nobody's helping me?' she asked herself. 'I guess I'm coming Trent.' Then she fell to the docks. Duncan tackled Trevor, trying to pin him to the ground. Chris ran up to them ready to strike Duncan with his knife. But Geoff grabbed his wrist, struggling with him. Bridgette helped Gwen up, who was coughing and wheezing.

Trevor kicked Duncan and got back up. He turned to see Geoff and Chris struggling and started to stagger to them. Duncan ripped out a loose board from the dock and whacked Trevor in the back of the head. Geoff twisted the knife out of Chris' hand, but the didn't mean they were done. "Don't you get it?/!" Chris growled. "You're not getting off this island alive!" They continued to wrestle when Trevor regained conciseness. He saw the knife and picked it up. He got back up and was ready to strike Geoff, but Geoff and Chris switched positions and Trevor stabbed Chris in the back. Chris howled in pain as Geoff went around them and stood next to Duncan, who was still holding the board. Chris' body went limp and Trevor threw him into the water. He turned to face the campers. The guys stood ready to fight, the girls backed further away, and Trevor staggered to them when BOOM! Blood sprayed out of the left side of his head. He fell to the ground. The campers looked out into the lake and saw a police boat with a gunman stand off the bow.

The police took them to the main land where they were greeted by all those who were eliminated. Everyone gathered around them, hugging them and comforting them. The next day, the survivors told the police what happened. The police told them that they found the bodies of Chef, Harold, and Trent in an abandoned cabin that was isolated in the woods. They found Heather's right where the campers left it. Owen's was washed up on one of the surrounding island, chewed up by sharks and fishes. Courtney's was taken with them that night. Chris' was oddly enough chopped up by the police boat's propeller, and was sent to the medical examiner in pieces. Lindsey's body is missing, as is Trevor's.

Epilogue: 5 years later

Geoff and Bridgette lived in separate states, but still kept in touch and met on the beaches. After years of this, they agreed to live together. At this point, they are expecting a boy soon. Duncan and Gwen were assigned to a special psychiatrist, so they both needed to move to the same town. After a while, they felt better, but still missed their loved ones. However, the two spent a lot of time together and started dating. And to this day, Trevor's body was still missing.


End file.
